Little Zakuro
by memewpris
Summary: A sad story all about Zakuro's past childhood life. Omg! So sad!
1. Chapter 1

Little Zakuro

By mewmewpris

**Disclaimer:I hate to admit it, but I don't own TMM or MMP. . .But I did write this story, so enjoy!**

_**Author's Note:This is all about poor Zakuro's sad childhood. . .Omg! So sad!**_

**Little Zakuro and her Mother in the hospital**

**"I. . .I. . .I might not live much longer. . ." "No Mommy! You can't leave! You and Me and Daddy were gunna go to Paris! Mommy! You two promised! You promised!" Little Zakuro cried in dismay. "Zakuro, honey, I love you, but. . ." "Mommy? Mommy?" Little Zakuro cried. "Mommy!" Then, Little Zakuro's father appeared an gave Little Zakuro a light hug of comfort. "Zakuro, listen. Your mother is gone now. She can't hear you. We'll have to go on life without her, do you understand?" Zakuro nodded. Even though she was only five years old at the time, she knew. She had learned earlier than others. She knew all about death, life, love. . .And she was sick and tired of it. Every last word!**

**"Daddy. What are we going to do? I need a Mommy Daddy." Zakuro replied. "Yes my little Zakuro, you need a mother. . .Which brings me to Evangeline. . ." "Daddy, what are you talking about! I said I needed a Mommy! I don't need some teenager!" Zakuro yelled. "Come now, Evangeline is nineteen now and before long will turn twenty." "Daddy, what are you saying?" Zakuro questioned. "I. . .I'm going to marry Evangeline." Mr.Fugiwara blurted out calmly. There it was, the horrifying truth. Her dad was going to get married. On the day her mother died. . .Did he really love Mrs.Fugiwara? Does he even love Little Zakuro?**

_**To be continued. . .**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Zakuro chapter 2**

**By mewmewpris**

**Being at such a young age, Zakuro thought so. I mean. . .Parents were suppose to love their children. Right? "Daddy. . ." Little Zakuro said turing her head torwards the ground. "Don't worry Zakuro, Evangeline will do a great job in raising you. No need for tears." Mr.Fugiwara assured her. "I'm not worrying about that." Zakuro answered. "Then what is it sweety?" "Mom just died and all you can think about is Evangeline." Zakuro said. "Honey. . ." "No! Don't talk to me! I want Mommy!" Zakuro yelled. "Come now Zakuro, you and I both know she is dead. Stop crying like a baby and move on with your life." Zakuro looked at him menacingly. "You never loved Mommy." At that point Mr.Fugiwara was about to say something, but as he opened his mouth, Zakuro cut in. "You never loved Mommy, me, or anyone else! Leave me alone! Go away!" Zakuro yelled. Then, she ran.**

**She ran like she never could. She ran all the way to her house. The house with all the wonderful memories of her life. Her mother, father. Everything was perfect exccept till now. Now everything was wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Zakuro looked around. Everything was where it was suppose to be. Everything except her mother and father and her together. Just then, Mr.Fugiwara stepped in. He stepped up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, Zakuro honey. I'm sorry things had to turn out this way, but we can't control how life handles us and what happens. your mothers death just happened. But you know what? These things happen for a reason. What that reason is I don't know, but it is for a reason. Zakuro, I want you to know that as much as I love you i cannot turn down Evangeline. Evangeline and I are in love, and I'm very sure she'll like you just fine. She'll take care of you, help me, and do everything your mother did brfore she died. nothing will change and we'll both get on with our lifes." "Promise?" "Yes Zakuro, I promise. Now, why don't you say hi to the new members of our family Evangeline and her two daughters Mintero and Mashaella, huh?" Zakuro nodded, and walked outside with her dad.**

_**A few days later. . .**_

**"Where's my Daddy? Why didn't he come back with you?" Zakuro asked. "Your father is now dead. No need to talk about this subject any longer. From now on you will adress me as Evangeline and serve me and my two beautiful daughters. You are now our servant. Go." Tears swelled up. "You and Daddy only went for a walk in the park! How did he die!" Little Zakuro wailed. "I said there is no need to talk about your father! Shut up or you will answer to me! Now go and serve my worthy daughters on their every need or I will be forced to throw you out into the street!"**

**Little Zakuro didn't know what to do. Evangeline's true nature had obviously been revieled, but what next? What was she to do? 'I don't know what to do. I've always listened to adults, but what if there not right? What if there unreasonable? Oh, Mommy, if you were here this wouldn't be happening! Why did you have to leave? And what about Daddy?' Little Zakuro thought as she walked over to her stepsisters. They had secretly gotten married behind Zakuro's back, and it wasn't until after they were married Zakuro found out. Poor Zakuro! what was she to do! Then, one of the stepsisters broke the silence in the room. It was the six year olds. her step sisters were one year older, and worse, they were twins. . .But they looked completely different. . .They were both ugly. Very ugly, and that was probably the only resemblace between them. Uglyness, unlike the pretty Zakuro. "What are you just standing there for? Can't you see I dropped my comb?" Mintero said snobbily. Zakuro looked down, and went over to pick it up. As she did so, Mintero sneered at her. "You're such a low life. I can't believe Mother even left you here to serve us. You ought to be the most grateful person in the world to be serving us. Especially becuase from now on you have no shelter besides here. My Mother has already sold the other houses your Father owned to buy us more things to mear and just for our pleasurement."**

**Zakuro couldn't stand this harsh treatment, and hurridly walked out of the room full of tenseness to answer the phone. It was one of Zakuro's family friends Mrs.Azizuki, a very kind teacher that bakes the best cookies. Mrs.Azizuki talked to Zakuro saying how sorry she was that her father had gone away. Then she asked if Zakuro was going to be okay with Evangeline. "I'll never be okay with Evangeline. She and her daughters have made me into their servant. Please come and get me! They're treating me horribly Mrs.Azikuki! Please come and take me away!" Little zakuro pleaded. "Is that so? Don't worry Zakuro! I'll be right over! It's okay now! I'm comming for you!" And with those words Mrs.Azizuki hung up the phone and rushed herself to the door. **

_**What is to happen next? Will Little Zakuro be saved at last, or will even Mrs.Azizuki give up on her? Find out in the next chapter of Little Zakuro!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Zakuro Chapter 3**

**By mewmewpris**

**Mrs.Azizuki rushed over to their house while Little Zakuro scrubbed the hard floor after Evangeline's ugly sisters got it dirty with their make-up. They were merely trying Evangeline's make-up on for expirement boecuase they were bored. After they were done they just told Little Zakuro to clean up their mess. So, there she was cleaning up after the ugly sisters on the hard floor. The Doorbell rang. Well, you can guess who it was. Yes, it was Mrs.Azizuki! Mashaella the sweet talking daughter of Evangeline answered the door. "Oh Mrs.Azizuki, what brings you here?" she said with a sweet little smile on her ugly face. "I've come to get Zakuro." Mrs.Azizuki answered. "Zakuro? Well why ever for Mrs.Azizuki? Me and Zakuro and Mintero were just about to have our afternoon tea. . ." "Afternoon tea?" Mrs.Azizuki asked. "Yes, would you care to join us?" "Oh, no, seeing that you're all fine now I should probably leave. I mean, I heard Zakuro had trouble adjusting here. . .But I guess everything is ok now, so I really should be leaving. Heh heh, I'm almost late for my job. Um, Mashaella, it was very nice talking to you. Good bye!" "Bye Mrs.Azizuki"**

**As Mrs.Azizuki left Mashaella walked into Mintero's room. "Did you take care of her?" Mintero asked demandingly. "Of course Mintero. I mean, you wouldn't even believe how easy it was! Mrs.Azizuki is such a fool!" Mashaella answered. "Good. Now let's go tell Mother. I'm sure she'd like to know that the little stepsister of ours has asked for help. It'll be fun. Mother will get so pissed off at Zakuro she probably won't even get dinner tonight." Mintero said leading the way. Mashaella nodded and followed her sister, for she wasn't going to miss this!**

** _Well, there you have it! Chapter 3! . . .Ok, I know it's a really short chapter, but dosen't that just create more suspense? Besides, i'm not done with the entire story anyway. Well, wish me luck of the next chapter!_**


End file.
